


Cause We're The Same

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, Pokemon AU, i love my children so much..., may go on with sometime....in the distant future..., ugh he's perfect for type:null
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He trusted whatever the hell this creature was. It didn't give the same response.





	

"Hey, we're the same, aren't we?"

The creature that could barely even be called a Pokemon backed up. It'd escaped it's creators by choice and had been on the run. Of course it wasn't going to trust anyone.

Placido displayed disappoint, but tried to coax it again. The android could relate to this...thing...albeit he had accidentally left Z-One. 

"You're an intriguing thing. Or creature?"

It didn't respond, only prepared to fight.

"You need to fight me to earn trust? I'll take that. Come on, Wisel. It's all on you," Placido muttered to his Bisharp. Probably the only other thing he could trust if what those said about Honedge was true.

They growled. Could it even make that sound with such a mask on? Who knew.

"Type:Null. I know what you are."

Wisel intercepted the incoming attack from Type:Null. Placido glared at the creature. What the hell would have made it THIS aggressive?

"You think I'm going to catch you? That's no fun. I guess you don't know me that well," Placido taunted. "Wisel, back."

"Type:Null. I know how you feel. Cause hey, in the end, aren't we the same?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is garbage and idk why i wrote this


End file.
